The Cancer Center Support Grant at the UAB supports the activities of 17 key personnel; centralized support facilities in administration; media preparation and glassware washing; animal histology, support of a facility for breeding and maintaining nude mice and four strains of anti micron induced B less mice; high resolution electron microscopy; tissue culture, nursing support for an out-patient clinical research unit, an epidemiology-biostatistical unit, and a physical biochemistry unit which supports an NMR 90 megahertz unit with Fourier transform capability and an X-ray crystallography unit with both small and large molecule capability.